Quiet Storm
|birth_place =New York City, New York, USA|names = Quiet Storm Boso Boy Left Summer Santa|height = |weight = |trainer = Taka Michinoku Mikey Whipwreck|debut = September 6, 1998}} Quiet Storm '''(born November 20, 1983), is a American professional wrestler best known for his time in Pro Wrestling Noah (Noah). Storm is also best known for his work at Kaientai Dojo under the name '''Boso Boy Left, where he is a former one-time UWA World Middleweight Champion and a former WEW Hardcore Tag Team Champion. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2000–2005) Storm started his carrer on the american independent circuit making his debut in 1998. He won various throghout the american independent circuit before going to japan in 2006. Kaientai Dojo (2006–2009,2011) Storm made his debut on Kaientai Dojo with Nosawa Rongai losing to Makoto Oishi and Shiori Asahi. Storm was then given the gimmick of the masked wrestler Boso Boy Left, the brother of Boso Boy Raito. On August 17, 2006 Left and Raito won #1 Contender tag team match to recieve a championship match for the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. They ended up losing to the champions JOE and Yasu Urano on October 1. On August 14, 2007 Left and Raito defeated Slum (Apple Miyuki and YOSHIYA) to win the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Gekirin (PSYCHO and Saburo Inematsu). Left and Raito then took part of the 2009 Kaientai Dojo Tag League 2009, finished the tournament with only 2 points. On March 15 Left this time under the ring name Quiet Storm defeated Makoto Oishi to win the UWA World Middleweight Championship. Storm ended up losing the title on August 9 to PSYCHO. After that Storm left Kaientai Dojo. Storm made his return to the promotion after two years. Then he unsucessfully challenged Yuji Hino for the Champion of Stongest-K on April 17. In September, Storm was chosed to be Taka Michinoku's partner to challenge Ryuichi Sekine and Saburo Inematsu for the Strongest-K Tag Team Championship. Storm and Michinoku unsucessfully challenged Sekine and Inematsu on November 6. Storm last match in Kaientai Dojo was when he and Owen Pheonix and Taka Michinoku unsucessfully challenged Bambi, Ricky Fuji and Yuji Hino for the Chiba Six-man Tag Team Championship. Osaka Pro Wrestling (2012–2013) Storm started to compete in July 2012 in Osaka Pro Wrestling, after making his debut in the promotion he asked a shot for Daisuke Harada's Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship. Storm was then invited to join the heel stable JOKER. He iniatially refused but he ended up accepting the offer a week later. He would then unsucessfully challenge Harada for the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship on Spetember 30. In May 2013 Osaka Pro announced that they didn't known if Storm was going to return to the promotion after six wrestler of the Osaka Pro roster including members of the JOKER stable left the promotion. Storm surprisingly return to the promotion forming the heel stable Bad Stream with Tadasuke, Kazuaki Mihara, and Mikey Broderick. Storm then started feuding with Osaka Pro original and reigning Osaka Pro Champion Tigers Mask after he ripping his mask and challenging him to a title shot in no DQ match. This led on July 21 Storm defeating Tigers to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship, becoming the first gaijin to hold the title. Strom ended up losing his title to Zeus on January 19, 2014. On March 1, 2014, Osaka Pro announced that it would fold on April 20, due to financial difficulties, after which all of its wrestlers would become freelancers. The promotion never closed but this led on April 20 Storm making his last appearance in Osaka pro defeating Yuji Yoshida. Pro Wrestling Noah (2014–2020) Junior Heavyweight division (2014) On April 12 Storm made his debut in Pro Wrestling Noah teaming with Super Crazy defeating No Mercy's Daisuke Harada and Genba Hirayanagi. This led Storm challenging Daisuke Harada into a title match for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. In the proccess Storm managed to pick up a win against former and longest reigning GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion Taiji Ishimori. Initially Noah didn't knew if they were going to make the match official due to having 100kg the weight limit. However he managed to lose 2 kg making the match official. This led on May 31 Storm unsucessfully challenging Harada for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. Later in July Storm came together with Harada to take part in the 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League. After finishing their round-robin block with a record of three wins and one loss, Harada and Storm advanced to the finals on August 2, where they were defeated by Hajime Ohara and Kenoh. Heavyweight division (2014–2020) After two months on October 18 Noah held a press conference to officially announcing Storm's transition into the heavyweight division. Storm then took part of the 2014 Global League Tournament finishing the tournament with one win and six losses. Storm until 2015 competed as a jobber, losing most of his matches and rarelly winning amatch to gain more experience in the company. In 2015 Storm formed a team with Akitoshi Saito. The two took part of the Global Tag League, finishing the tournament with two wins and three losses. Throughout NOAH's working relationship with New Japan Pro Wrestling, Storm took part of the Lions Gate Project show losing to Manabu Nakanishi. On April 6, 2016 Storm formed a team with Muhammad Yone, the two dubbed themselves as the 50 Funky Powers. The two then took part of the Global Tag League, finishing the tournament with two wins and five losses. Later at the end of 2016 Storm and Yone challenged Maybach Taniguchi and Go Shiozaki for the GHC Tag Team Championship. However Noah had to cancel the title match after Storm was sidelined with an injury. After six months, on June 20 Storm made his return teaming with Muhammad Yone losing to reigning GHC Tag Team Champions Maybach Taniguchi and Naomichi Marufuji. On August 26 Storm and Yone challenged Atsushi Kotoge and Go Shiozaki for the GHC Tag Team Championship. This led on October 1 Storm and Yone defeating Kotoge and Shiozaki to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Katsuhiko Nakajima and Masa Kitamiya on March 11, 2018. In November, Storm took part in the 2018 Global League, where he finished the tournament with three wins and four losses. On December 16, Storm on the behalf of 50 Funky Powers challenged Hooligans (Maybach Taniguchi and Yuji Hino) to a title match for the GHC Tag Team Championship. Afterwards, Hino mocked Storm, sarcastically accepted their challenge for their titles. On February 1, 2019, 50 Funky Powers defeated Hooligans (Maybach Taniguchi and Yuji Hino) to win the GHC Tag Team Championship for the second time. Later that month, 50 Funky Powers were supposed to defend the GHC Tag Team Championship against Atsushi Kotoge and Eddie Edwards, but the match would be cancelled after Kotoge's was sidelined with a shoulder injury. On February 12, 50 Funky Powers lost to AXIZ (Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima) in a non-title match. Afterwards, Noah announced AXIZ as the next challengers to the GHC Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 50 Funky Powers lost the GHC Tag Team Championship against AXIZ. In January 2020, Storm announced that he was leaving Noah at the end of the month to work as a freelancer. On January 30, Storm made his last match for Noah, teaming with his partner Muhammad Yone in a winning effort against Akitoshi Saito and Masao Inoue. Freelancer (2020–Present) In January 2020, Storm began working as a freelancer in the Japanese independent circuit, after leaving Pro Wrestling Noah. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''SCD – Storm Cradle Driver'' (Wheelbarrow driver) **''Clothesline from New York/50cm Arm Lariat'' (Running Lariat with theatrics) *'Signature moves' **Fisherman Buster **Tiger Suplex **Spinning headlock elbow drop **''West Side Crash'' (Jumping Canadian Destroyer) * Managers **Trinity *'Entrance themes' **"Cold" by Static-X (IWC/ROH) **"Nookie" by Limp Bizkit (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Hardway Wrestling' **HW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Kaientai Dojo' **UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Boso Boy Raito *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'308' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 **PWI ranked him #'239' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'289' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Muhammad Yone **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2014) – with Daisuke Harada Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:Kaientai Dojo Roster Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Bad Stream Category:JOKER